1. Field
Nano or micro-sized inorganic structures and their synthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The synthesis of complex-shape, self-standing nano or micron-sized structures usually requires extremely precise, complex, and expensive fabrication equipment. Techniques such as micromachining or laser ablation, are usually required. Such processes are not only expensive, but are also difficult, time consuming and of generally low throughput. A much more alluring prospect is the chemical method of self-assembly. Self-assembly of nano and microstructures is the spontaneous or controlled organization of molecules into distinct and ordered architectures, usually within a solution. Its most significant advantage is that the process is carried out through chemical rather than mechanical means.
Self-assembled microstructures on components of a combination product may offer improved properties to the product. Concrete is an example of a combination of materials such as cement, sand and additives and/or fillers mixed in solution. Mortar is another example. Heretofore, the development of microstructures in components of a concrete or mortar product have not been observed or exploited to modify a property of the product.